Between Reality and a Dream
by thieflord99
Summary: What if the world around you was not what it seemed, that in reality you are a slave trapped in a dream.     pairing undecided inuyasha with a matrix twist
1. Chapter 1

_A Father's Call _

_To my lost sons,_

_I don't know where you are and for me that fact is hard to accept, so all I can do is hope. Hope, I hope for many things, your safeties, your happiness and your futures. I hope this letter gets to you and that when you read it that my words will help you see the truth which is there is something terribly wrong with this world, it seems fake, the buildings, the objects and …the people. I hope when you're done reading this letter that you too start to notice the world that you perceive. And finally I hope that you too will know the truth and allow me to set you free._

_ An equally lost father_

A great man stood before the threshold of hope, he searched and searched in hope, a painful hope. His two sons he was, is still searching for, but alas the human computers claim the no such people exist nor have ever existed, he scoured the globe using a once he believed powerful nose but nothing, no trace, no track and no scent. So now he stands before his last hope with two letters in his hand hoping that they will magically make their way to the desired recipients. He grabbed the handle of the hideously red mailbox and dropped the letters down. He looked up to the sky and made a silent prayer to any kami that those letters would make it to his sons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and that they could be reunited.

_Beep,_ _beep _"Yes Tac?"

"we got trouble general" the reaction was instant. His nose was up and he found danger. A girl "a girl-" being chased by _them_ "is being pursued by two agents-" north-west and he was off "at Northglen middle school".

The school was fairly large two levels large outdoor courtyard in front but very generic at the west wall was a young girl running for her life with two men closing on her they had black suits and dark sunglasses. he moved, hitting the two men with a large acidic whip knocking them down as he landed. The girl ran behind him she looked 12 years old with a green skirt and a white top, looking up at him with brown doe eyes that made him feel very protective towards her like a father or a grandfather would towards a pup, but he noticed the most about her was a side ponytail on her head and an innocence in those eyes. She looked up at him "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked with a hopeful glitter in her eye. Sesshoumaru? She knew his son? Now was not the time for answers. The agents were recovering fast and attacking in seconds. He grabbed the girl and ran.

Sailing through the air it reminded him of a time long past, with no skyscrapers, no cars just the wind though the hair and the sun at his back. In a time where he was great, feared and loved, the great Inu no Tasiho was homesick of a home that died many years ago. He would remember hunting with his eldest in the great forests running ahead of him and he remembered watching Sesshoumaru struggling to keep up to him, he really missed his eldest son and his youngest, he wanted to hunt with him too be alas he was too young but now he would be all grown up and this girl did she know Sesshoumaru? Could she be the key to find both of them? After he believed they were a safe distance he set her down kneeled down.

"you know Sesshoumaru?" he asked kindly

"How do _you_ know Sesshoumaru-sama?" the girl, Rin replied realizing the he was not Sesshoumaru-sama but perhaps a relative? He did look like Sesshoumaru-sama, but he had a ponytail like her but in the back using all his hair, he has the same gold eyes and silver hair as Sesshoumaru-sama but he dressed more modern like an illegal business man with shades and a long coat. Why wasn't he sweating wasn't he hot wearing all that black?

"he's my son"

"Oh!" rin said shockingly he didn't really look like someone who would have a son as old as Sesshoumaru-sama but the look he had told rin he was his dad

"Rin meet Sesshoumaru-sama in a dream, he saved Rin for wolves and monsters and an evil half- demon who gave Sesshoumarau-sama a fake arm that tried to hurt him and kidnapped Rin"

"a half-demon?" The Taisho asked worriedly

"yup! His name was Naraku he was gross and nasty and had all these tentatles "Rin replied with a cute angry face while wiggling her arms around as if they were the gruesome tenticles she described.

Taisho gave a small chuckle, "did you see any other half-demons? Maybe one that looked like Sesshoumaru?"

"oh! Yes Inuyasha-sama we met him and his friends a few times, Kagome-sama gave Rin candy from the future" Rin replied with a smile.

"the future?"

"Rin dreams were in the past like feudal past and Kagome-sama was from here"

"hmm.. did you ever see Kagome when you were awake?"

"no silly! Kagome was just in my dream" Rin giggled, then jumping could be heard in the distance, the agents were catching up. The General could take them but more would just keep coming and he couldn't risk it not with the girl. These _creatures _are extremely strong and could kill some of the strongest demons. when he fought them for the first time, he was vivid, he never put so much effort to kill something it made him feel weak. but these agents dispite their appearace were stronger than any human and most demons he ever fought.

"return the girl" an agent jumped to the roof where Taisho and Rin stood.

" I will not" the Taisho replied sternly and grabbed the girl a flew off in a ball of light. He landed on another roof much farther away by a temple. The Taisho grabbed a cellular phone, "Tac I have Rin we need to meet so we can get her out"

"the crew is waiting for you at the temple in Motoazabu"

The taisho smirked "your already there aren't you?" the phone replied

"yup"

"out?" Rin asked in confusion

He put Rin on the ground kneeled down like he did before "Rin, do you like it here?"

"I guess but the other kids could be nicer"

The taisho smiled "Rin, im going to give you a choice, you can come with me or you can stay but it's up to you, I will not force your answer"

"will Rin see Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I don't know but im trying to find him"

"then Rin wants to come" The Taisho sighed this was a huge decision and she making based on just Sesshoumaru?

"what if we don't find him and you can't come back here?"

Rin looked down to her feet sadly she really wanted to meet Sesshoumaru-sama but his father was right what if they never saw him? "could Rin come home if she didn't find Sesshoumaru-sama?" The taisho look at her with a sad face and shook his head. Rin looked back at feet "take all the time you need" she heard him say. She looked up at Sesshoumaru-sama's father she saw how much of a father he is, she saw that he would never stop looking for Sesshoumaru-sama and she looked around her at the old temple wondering if she could just give this place up and try to find Sesshoumaru-sama, her mom never believed her strange dreams she called them girlish 'fairy tales' and that she needed to grow up. But if this was Sesshoumaru-sama's dad then he has to be real it couldn't be just a dream, what if Sesshoumaru-sama was in trouble? And she didn't help?

"Rin wants to go she wants to help Sesshoumaru-sama"

"okay… come with me" the taisho grabbed the little girl's hand gently and lead her into the old dusty temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Father's Message and a Girl's Worries

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!" a feudal Rin called out waiting for her lord to bring a new extravagant gift. It had been about a year after the death of the half-breed Naraku and the little village of Edo was enjoying their peace.

"Feh, I hope he leaves quickly I don't want his stink in my village" Inuyasha murmurs in the background with his hand tucked in his red hatroi with his dog ears twitching. Ever since the disappearance of a certain young futuristic miko he been moody always bored, solemn and even a little depressed sometimes. Because now he truly felt alone among people like she was the only real person in the village, even Kikyo didn't feel the same way.

"Half-breed your village already had a horrid smell to it, consider my presence a blessing to this hovel you call a village" countered the aristocratic demon without even a glance to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could care less about the half-breed's mood from the loss of the miko but he couldn't help letting the half-breed know its place, which was under him like all beings.

Rin spotted Ah-Un in the bushes behind Sesshoumaru, "Ah-Un! You came too!" Rin smiled and ran to the two headed dragon and patted their heads. "Your new kimono is in the saddle-bags" Sesshoumaru told the child. Sesshoumaru left Rin here because she needed to be with humans and she only stayed was promises of him visiting her, he picked this village not because he had gain some respect for the half breed, no it was the miko who earned his respect it was she that he would leave Rin with, why? He could think of hundreds of excuses, she bathed more, she respected him, she had some intelligence about her and many others but in the end they were just excuses he told himself over and over in reality he had no idea why he left Rin in this village and he didn't know the real reasons he always comes back. But a part of him hoped the miko would return, he hoped that Rin would learn to be a women like her, she seemed more alive than any human he has ever came in contact with even Rin but Rin was still young and has much more growing to do. Once Rin retrieved her kimono he left to the unknown to wander Japan until something happened.

"Did we miss Sesshoumaru-sama?" a young pregnant ex-demon slayer asked.

"Yeah but why do you care still expect him to kill you for threatening Rin?" Inuyasha gruffly replied

"Sesshoumaru-sama already forgave Sango-san and he knew Naraku was just trying to fool Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin shot back at Inuyasha and ran back to help the old miko Kaade.

"Do not worry my dearest Sango, no harm will befall you" said a humble monk while caressing the bottom he so loved.

SLAP! "Really Miroku must you really always try? Can you just give it a break!" Sango yelled at to pervert

"But, I'm just expressing how much I still and always love your body more matter what happens"

"No, you're just a pervert!"

"no harm may not fell on Sango but if Miroku keeps this up he might not make it to fatherhood" Shippo, the young fox demon said landing on Inuyasha's shoulder, While Sango continued bickered at Mikoku in the background.

"Yeah I thought Sango was scary before now that's she pregnant I don't wanna get within 10 feet of her, you know just in case" Inuyasha whispered taking an extra step away from the glowing slayer.

As for the once shikon hunting group, the slayer was with hers and the monk's first child, young Shippo has learning to be the best fox demon, leaving on several occasions for exams and returning to trick Inuyasha for practice. Shippo and Inuyasha became closer being the only other demons in the village besides Kilara (who was very protective over Sango since Kilara could start to smell the baby); they had a brother-bond that after Naraku's death that started to flourish.

_Flap, flap, flap, flap_

"The hell?" Inuyasha swore looking to the sky and grabbing Sango's attention as she stepped over an unconscious Mikoku. A hawk like creature swooped down landing on a nearby hut glazing down at Inuyasha.

"What the hell does it want?" Inuyasha demanded while staring right back at the hawk.

"It's a messenger hawk, used in war and battles, it probably has a message for you but I don't know why?" Sango informed the dog demon hybrid and holding her arm out so the hawk can land. Once the hawk was comfy on its back was a cylinder spanning the length of the hawk's back, Sango carefully removed the cylinder and handed it to Inuyasha. "I wonder who it's from" Shippo asked still on Inuyasha shoulder.

"Keep your shirt on, give me a sec" Inuyasha gruffly replied breaking the twist top off and grabbing the small letter. He opened the letter and began to read "to my lost sons, what the hell?" he exclaimed while reading the rest in silence.

"Well? Who's it from" Shippo exclaimed

"'an equally lost father' what the hell? My dad's been dead for years how the hell would a letter get to me that only smells a few days old?" Inuyasha answered

"Perhaps it wasn't your father" Mikoku said regaining consciousness

" maybe your right the letter didn't really say whose sons but what it says is kinda weird he says that the world is fake and he hopes his kids will see some truth" Inuyasha still confused.

"The world is fake?" Shippo says confused as well

"Yeah, probably some wacko wrote it no wonder his son don't wanna see him" Inuyasha replied, throwing the letter away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sesshoumaru was heading west, he didn't know why and he could careless, with Naraku gone and no longer wanting his father's heirloom, Sesshoumaru had no real goals so he just wanders like his father once did a long time ago. His father, no saw him die the dragon lord only mortally wounded his father but with medical attention Sesshoumaru believed that his great father would have survived the battle. Sesshoumaru stared ahead and continued to walk ahead.

_Flap, flap, flap_

_'that scent'_ Sesshoumaru looked up to see a messenger hawk flying to him, '_father has sent a message to me from beyond to grave?' _it didn't make sense though the scent was his father's and it was _fresh_ so his father would be alive but Sesshoumaru went to his _grave_. '_I guess that wasn't father's grave' _he held his arm out for the bird and it landed gracefully on Sesshoumaru's new arm and bowed its head for Sesshoumaru to retrieve his package. Sesshoumaru opened the cylinder and opened the letter. '_To my lost sons? As cryptic as ever father' _his father considered him lost? Then his father goes on about how the world isn't what it is, would it be? '_Hn' _this scent is only a few days old he must have written it recently, is father truly alive? Did he never die? This letter brought too many question than it answered. But at least now he had something to do.

/\/\/\/\500 years/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"To finish this equation you then divide each side by the denominator-" _RING RING_ "well I guess that's it remember your assignments are due the beginning of next week have a good weekend" the teacher finished talking. Kagome packing her stuff until Yuka, Emi and Ayumi interrupted "so how was the date with Hojo?" Emi questioned

"Did you guys kiss under the sky?" Ayumi asked with romantic thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Was he more of a gentleman than Inuyasha?" Yuka kindly demanded

"What? Oh, it was nice we saw a movie, no we didn't kiss and yes he was a gentleman but so was Inuyasha was just Inuyasha was a selective gentleman" Kagome explained a little downcast remembering her adventures with Inuyasha, _'I miss him so much, I wonder if he misses me too?' _

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome! You still there girl?" Emi said waving her hand in front of Kagome's face

"What? Did you guys say anything else?" Kagome asked in honest confusion _'she still daydreams about him? Oh Kagome'_ Emi thought

"Well I said if you guys wanted to go hang out for a while" Yuka asked, she was really bored, it was written all over her face.

"Sorry Yuka I have to help my grandpa clean the shrine" Kagome answered and headed out of the class room. It's been about a year since Naraku and the well sealed her to the future. A few months later her friends persuaded her to date Hojo, Kagome knew that she wouldn't fall for him and the sooner everyone figured that out they all can move on, Hojo could never compare to Inuyasha not after everything they went though._ 'I really don't want to upset him but it's just me and Inuyasha have been through so much' _with that thought brought a whole line of new ones _'I wonder how fast Miroku got Sango pregnant. What's Shippo doing? I wish I could see you all again'_ Kagome could help but miss the enchanting world that the well took her to despite all its dangers she loved it. Kagome spent her time comparing the two worlds, the freshness of the feudal era's air, the beauty of the forest, but she couldn't forget all the villages that were attacked by either demons, bandits, or a plague that could have been cured with something as simple a washing after yourself, some of those villages were disgusting! She hoped that at least Sango learned the importance of cleanliness.

_Inuyasha , I wonder what you're up to_ Kagome wondered. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid and get himself hurt or worse, _Inuyasha do you miss me too?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yay its chp 2

Im going to pick things up now, I'm getting kinda excited

Since this is still my first story I would love feedback but no flamers


End file.
